The present invention relates to dental drills (also known as bits) and, more particularly, to so-called fluted irrigation spade drills employed in the creation of channels in the human jawbone prior to the insertion of an implant or post upon which a dental structure such as a bridge is to be placed.
The difficulty in the usage of prior art dental drills of the above type is that, due to rotational eccentricity and flutter relative to the axis of rotation of the drill, a degree of trauma is imparted to the jawbone of the dental patient. Also, the dentist cannot effectively control pressure and depth of penetration of the drill where eccentricity or flutter exists in the drill action.
It is known in the prior art to employ two flutes in the cylindrical axi-symmetric structure of irrigation drills. It has however been determined as a result of usage over a period of years that the use of two flutes in a drill gives rise to an undesirable level of eccentricity. Efforts to solve this problem by the addition of a third flute have not produced a substantially better result.
The instant invention suggests the use of four or more axi-symmetric flutes and, in addition, the use of axially separated circumferential score marks or serrations to provide to the dentist a greater control over depth of penetration. The instant invention is therefore concerned with the provision of a superior cutting tool to the dental practitioner, that is concerned with the implant area of dental implants, to enable such practitioners to accomplish a maximum of osiointegration of the implant within the implant site of the jawbone.